


Burned

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [27]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is hopeless, Alexander manages to burn water, Fluff, M/M, and can’t cook, and then forgot the water was on the stove, based off of real life experience, because Alexander has a happy surprise, but only for a little, for a couple of hours, i had to use the bathroom, in my defense, mac & cheese, thomas is pissed off, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander burns water.Thomas doesn’t know how to react.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story written off of very sad life events,
> 
> I’m sorry but I can’t cook,
> 
> I can bake but no cooking for me
> 
> Some guy said I couldn’t be that bad and I was like,
> 
> “HA! BITCH I BURNT WATER WTF DO YOU MEAN NOT THAT BAD?”

“Alexander.”

“Don’t say it.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“I tried, ok?”

“Tried?”

“Mac & Cheese is hard to make!”

“Alexander, you burnt the fucking water by setting it on fire. Forget the fucking Mac & Cheese, you fucked up boiling water.”

“….in my defense, that was some very flammable water.”

Thomas puts his face in his hands.

He had married a fucking idiot.

He feels arms wrap around his waist and looks down to see Alexander’s pouting face looking back at him.

“I’m sorry,” Alexander says, getting on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Thomas’s cheek.

As mad as he wanted to be, he couldn’t resist Alexander.

He leans down to pepper kisses across his face.

“This does not mean you’re forgiven,” he mutters while nuzzling Alexander’s neck.

Alexander smiles. “Of course not.”

“You can never go into the kitchen again.”

“Fair.”

“And you owe me one day where you don’t work.”

“Deal.”

Thomas raises an eyebrow. “That easily?”

Alexander grins. “I may or may not have asked for a week off for both of us and booked us a cruise to Aruba.”

Thomas looks at him shocked.

“So that’s why you tried to cook?” Thomas asks numbly.

Alexander nods. “I forgot that I suck at cooking though.”

Thomas chuckles. “When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Fuck, Alexander I need to-”

“I already packed, Thomas.”

Thomas presses a kiss to his forehead. “You’re a saint, love.”

“Keep that in mind when you look at what happened to the pan.”

“Unbelievable.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re lucky I love you and your highly flammable water.”

“Jeez, burn water one time.”

“This literally happened 5 minutes ago, sweetheart.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Sure.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
